Switched Witches
by HaileytheOzian
Summary: Madame Morrible casts a spell to switch Elphaba and Glinda's bodies to capture Elphaba easily. Will they be able to trick Morrible into thinking it didn't work for long enough to reverse the spell, and save Elphaba? rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

** Hello everyone and welcome to my newest story, hope you enjoy!**

Madame Morrible was fed up. The gale force hadn't caught Elphaba yet, and it had been six months since she flew away on the magical broom. Every plan she had hadn't worked and it was getting extremely frustrating, all of oz was on the lookout and no one had seen her!

Because of all this, Morrible decided to take matters into her own hands. While Glinda was giving a speech and everyone was out watching, she sipped unnoticed into the emerald city palace library to look for a spell that might help. _If only that pesky witch hadn't taken the Grimmerie! _Morrible thought while furiously flipping through spell books. _Aha! This might work…_ Morrible had found a spell, ripped out the page in the book and took it back to her bedroom to cast, so as not to be seen.

Madame Morrible was able to cast the spell, but she was not sure if it had worked because it was incredibly difficult. She would have to wait and find out the next morning.

As Glinda gave her speech, she suddenly began to feel strange, as if she was supposed to be somewhere else. She tried to ignore it as best as she could but, as the speech went on, it became stronger and stronger. _Just ignore it, be bubbly and bright, that is what you are here for, to cheer up the people of Oz…_ Glinda thought trying to calm herself down.

Meanwhile, Elphaba over hiding in Kiamo Ko castle was busy hiding from the gale force, and most of Oz while helping Animals. As she was trying to help an Owl learn to speak again, Elphaba began to feel strange, in the same way that Glinda had felt while giving her speech. She also tried to ignore it, but it became impossible. Elphaba and Glinda both had horrible headaches by the end of the day, and fell asleep hoping that it would be better in the morning.

The next morning however was not how either woman planned. Elphaba woke up feeling very refreshed at first, until she realized that she had not woken up where she had gone to sleep. Elphie opened her eyes and looked around; she was lying on a very comfortable plush bed in a room full of pink and white. The bed had a canopy, and was fit for a princess. Elphaba, still half asleep thought nothing of it, rolled over and tried to get back to sleep. _WAIT A MMINUTE!_ Elphaba thought panicking. _Oh Oz… this is the emerald city palace, how did I get here!? _The 'green' girl looked down at her hands and had to stifle a scream. They were not green at all but a porcelain color and her nails were painted pink.

Elphaba got out of the bed and ran to the vanity on the other side of the room to look in the mirror. She was not herself at all; she had somehow turned into Glinda. _How did this happen? _Elphaba paced the room trying to calm down until she heard someone at the door.

"Lady Glinda, I thought I should wake you up, it is ten o'clock and you have a speech scheduled for 11 o'clock."

Elphaba tried to sound bubbly "who is it?" she was surprised to her that her voice had also turned into Glinda's.

"It's Courtney…?" the voice at the door said as if it were very obvious, which it would have been for Glinda.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll be up I a minute!" Elphaba called in a very Glinda way to the door.

Elphaba attempted to look like Glinda. She put on the fanciest pink ball gown she could find, and did her makeup to the best of her ability, which unfortunately was not very good at all. _I can't believe I have to wear this stuff! _Elphaba thought unhappily.

Once she thought she looked good enough, Elphaba left the room and went down the hall to the dining room. _It's a good thing that Glinda and I took a tour of the emerald city palace! _On her way down the hall, Elphaba heard Madame Morrible talking to someone in one of the rooms. She stopped to eaves drop. "I found the perfect way to capture Elphaba! I did a spell yesterday to switch Glinda and Elphaba and she is probably right here in the palace!" Elphaba gasped slightly trying to keep surprise from taking over. "I am not sure if the spell worked though, so keep an eye on … 'Glinda' and see if she acts suspiciously." Elphaba heard a muffled male voice agree and footsteps coming to the door. Elphaba panicked slightly, and ran to the dining room where she thought she would be expected.

Glinda was in the same basic situation as Elphaba. She woke up, and immediately noticed that she was in some stone room, and that her hands were green. Unlike Elphaba though, Glinda did scream and she ran to the broken mirror on the wall. Yes, she was Elphaba.

**I hope you like it so far. Please review; it makes me SOO happy when people review my stories! Feel free to leave constructive criticism because it will help me to get better at writing :) oh, and there is not going to be a set update schedule because they stress me out, sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I have decided that I will update every day, but it will be in short chapters. If you would rather have me update every few days with longer chapters, please tell me, but if not, I will update everyday with short chapters.**

* * *

Elphaba had just struggled to be happy and bubbly while giving a speech to the people of Oz about how wonderful everything was. She hopped she had been convincing, but she had struggled through the whole thing with a mixture of stage fright and not knowing what to say. _Wow, how does Glinda do it? _Elphaba wondered.

Elphaba somehow managed to keep Madame Morrible tricked into thinking the spell had worked all day, and she was so thankful to have over heard Madame Morrible's conversation with… someone. Elphaba lay in her very comfortable bed wondering how she was going to get out of this without being arrested. Suddenly, she had a thought _I have to go find Glinda!_ Elphaba leapt out of bed and found Glinda's wand. She went out on the balcony _here goes nothing…_ "Bubble!" a big pink bubble appeared around Elphaba and she floated upwards toward the west, to Kiamo ko castle where she figured Glinda would probably be.

Meanwhile, Glinda was over at the stone castle wondering how SHE was going to survive this. She was more worried for Elphaba though. When she had explained to the animals the situation she was in, they believed her and agreed to help, but Elphaba, Glinda knew was in more serious trouble with Morrible out to get her and all. _I need to go and check on Elphie! _Glinda thought while lying in bed. She jumped up and found Elphaba's broom. _This is going to be interesting. _Glinda went out the doors to the castle and flew up. "Whoa!" the broom went shooting upwards as if it knew that it wasn't really Elphaba riding it, and then it came plummeting down toward the ground. All Glinda could do was hold on for dear life. Glinda tried to take control of the broom, but unfortunately, nothing worked. The broom spiraled up until Glinda couldn't breathe because of the thin air, then it went back down again so fast that the blonde-turned-green thought it lost its magic. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOW DO YOU STEER THIS THING!?" Glinda yelled at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly, the broom stopped being crazy and let Glinda (in Elphaba's body) steer it. _Ok, to the Emerald City! _Glinda thought.

Both Glinda and Elphaba were on the same path to find each other, and eventually Glinda spied a big bubble in the distance and Elphaba saw what looked like herself riding a broom… coming toward her! _It must be Glinda! _Elphaba thought excitedly. The one bad thing about bubble travel was that it was very slow, and Elphaba wished the whole time she was in the bubble that it would go faster. "Glinda! Is that you!?" Elphaba yelled.

"Elphie?" Glinda yelled back. Glinda made the broom go faster and soon she had caught up with the big bubble. "Elphie, I am so happy to see you! I thought for sure that Morrible would have captured you by now!"

"I tricked her into thinking the spell didn't work, I overheard her talking to someone this morning, and she said that she had cast the spell to capture me, but she wasn't sure if it had worked."

"Elphie, this whole thing is very dangerous for you, maybe I should go stay with you in the emerald city." Glinda said.

"Glinda, you could be arrested I couldn't take that risk. The spell must be reversible; it didn't come from the Grimmerie, so there must be a spell out there to undo it, if we can find one."

"We? You expect me to help?" Glinda asked.

"Do you want your own body back or not?" Elphaba asked rhetorically.

"Oh fine! Where do I look?"

"In the library at Kiamo Ko, there are plenty of spell books there, I've looked." Elphaba replied. "I should really get back to the emerald city palace; no one can know that I'm gone."

"That's true, meet me at Kiamo Ko tomorrow in the evening." Glinda said.

Elphaba agreed and they went in there separate way. Later that night, after she had gotten back, Elphaba did an invisibility spell that she had learned in sorcery class back at Shiz, and silently made her way to the library to find a spell to undo Madame Morrible's spell. She opened the doors very slowly, and went inside. Elphaba quickly found the section of the books with spells, and to her surprise, on a table, there was an open book, and the page it was open too said 'body switching spell.'

Then, Elphaba heard the doors of the library open and someone walked in. Elphaba looked round a corner to see who it was and sure enough, it was Morrible. Right when the fish waken in the door, Elphaba lost her concentration on the invisibility, and the spell stopped working.

* * *

**I know that this chapter was a bit slow, but tomorrow, the chapter will be much more high action. please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hello everybody! Welcome back, I was really busy today, so the update is a bit late, but it's here now, so enjoy!**

* * *

After last night's close encounter with Madame Morrible, Elphaba decided that she really needed to be more careful, and she wasn't going to search the library in the Emerald city again. _Maybe Nessa has a spell book that I can use… _Elphaba thought as she went out on the balcony where she gave speeches to the people of Oz.

The speeches were always the hardest part of Elphaba's day because she had to fool not only the people in the palace, but all of Oz into thinking that she was Glinda. "Fellow Ozians, I am happy to report that no one has encountered the wicked witch of the west since last time I had an update…" Elphaba said her speech as happy and bubbly as she could, and then went back inside the palace to tell the guards that she was going on 'a little outing.' Of course, by 'a little outing' Elphaba meant that she was going to Munchkinland to look for a spell to change her and Glinda back, and then if possible to Kiamo Ko castle to talk to the real Glinda, but she would never tell anyone those things.

Elphaba decided that because bubble travel was a little too slow, she was going to enchant another broom to fly, and to make her invisible when she touched it because, people definitely did not expect Glinda the good to fly around on a broomstick.

Elphie took off to Munchkinland. _How am I going to convince her that it's me? _Elphaba wondered as she flew. It was good to be on a broom again. In the bubble, Elphaba missed the feeling of freedom that the broom had to offer.

When Elphaba arrived in Munchkinland, she opened the window to Nessa's room and flew in. Nessa who was sitting at her desk, turned around and saw who she thought was Glinda. "Glinda, what are you doing here, and why didn't you just come in through the door?"

"Well, I am actually not Glinda, I am Elphaba." Elphaba answered.

"Nice try Glinda, but I know it's you!" Nessa actually laughed a little bit.

"Nessa, I'm not kidding, I need your help, Morrible switched us and-…"

Nessa cut her off "Alright Glinda, you've made your joke, now what are you here for?"

"Wait, I can prove it's me!" Elphaba held up the broom.

"Sorry Glinda, but you aren't fooling me." Nessa said.

_Maybe I can change back just for a few seconds… _Elphaba focused n her magic and tried to change back into herself. There was a flash of green, and Elphaba was back to herself. Elphaba, who actually looked like herself raised an eyebrow at Nessa, the way she did many times when Nessa was demanding something as a child.

"Wow, it really is you!" Nessa said shocked. "But how… I mean why were you…."

Elphaba suddenly changed back into Glinda, because she couldn't fight Morrible's spell any longer. "Well, Morrible cast a spell to switch Glinda and I and now we have to get back to normal before Morrible realizes that it's me. I need to hurry here, anyone could walk in at any second!" Elphaba explained.

"Why should I help YOU after what you did to Boq!?" Nessa asked angrily.

"Nessa, Glinda and I are in serious trouble here, if you don't help, we could both be in great danger!" Elphaba said a little too loudly.

"Governess Nessa?" someone was knocking at the door. Elphaba picked up the broom to become invisible, the way she had enchanted it to.

"Yes?"

The servant walked in, "I hear voices, is there a visitor?"

"Oh, uh, no, where is that old sorcery book I had?" Nessa asked.

"It is in the library, why do you ask?" the servant answered.

"Um… I want to try to find a spell to change Boq back." Nessa answered.

"Alright, I'll bring it here." Elphaba stayed invisible and silent until the servant came back with the book, and left."

"Here, you can use this, if you want." Nessa told Elphaba. "I think I have seen a reversal spell in here somewhere."

"Thank you Nessa." And with that, Elphaba took her broom and flew away to Kiamo Ko to find real Glinda.

She arrived at her old 'home' unnoticed and safe with the spell book. She walked into the castle. "Hello?"

"Go away… um, there's no one here!" Glinda said sounding very afraid.

"Glinda' it's just me!" Elphaba said.

"Oh! Elphie! Good, I found a spell that we can try."

"I found one too, and also, if the witch hunters really did show up here, you really wouldn't want to say 'there's nobody here."

Glinda giggled, and they opened Elphaba's spell book to look for the spell.

* * *

**There will be another short update every day, but sometimes it will be a little bit late because I have play rehearsal until 4:30 every day (I am the lead in 'The Sound of Music') and homework. Also, please review! I know there are plenty of you reading this, loving it and not reviewing. Even if you say 'boo' at least I'll know you're reading it! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Elphaba opened the spell book and showed Glinda the spell. Luckily, it was not from the Grimmerie, so the words were much easier for Glinda to read. The instructions to the spell said that the two people who were switching bodies had to hold hands and chant the spell. "Do you think it'll work?" Glinda asked.

"I really hope so, Glinda." Elphaba replied. They held hands and chanted the spell. When they finished, there was nothing.

"Uh, Elphie, why am I still green?" Glinda asked.

Elphaba looked down at her own hands and noticed that they were still tan. "Um, Glin, I hate to say it, but the spell didn't work, maybe we should try that it again."

Glinda agreed to do the spell again and they did, this time, they both put a little more effort into the words. Nothing happened.

"Ugh! It isn't strong enough!" Elphaba shouted after the spell.

"Let's try the spell that I found." Glinda suggested. They tried the spell, and once again, nothing happened. "Elphie, are we going to be stuck like this forever?! I don't really want to be you… no offence."

"No, Morrible's spell couldn't have come from the Grimmerie, so it MUST be reversible! We just have to keep trying and we can't loose hope!"

"What if we did try a spell from the Grimmerie?" Glinda asked. "It would be more powerful than Morrible's."

"Glinda, it's too dangerous… I feel like I'm talking to myself!" they both laughed. "I need to get back to the Emerald city, people might get suspicious. I promise I will be back tomorrow though." Elphaba said.

"What if I went to the Emerald City you must be tired of having to come here."

"It's too dangerous… unless…" Elphaba gave Glinda her new broom that was enchanted with invisibility, and flight.

"Here, use this, you will become invisible when you ride it." Elphaba explained.'

"But Elphie, how will you get back?"

"Where's my old broom?" Glinda went and found it.

"I am really not good at flying brooms. I think it almost killed me the last time."

Elphaba laughed imagining it. "You'll get used to it."

"Bye Elphie!" Glinda shouted at her best friend as she flew away.

When Elphaba landed on her balcony in the emerald city, thankfully unnoticed, she saw through the glass door that someone was in the room. _Oh no, this is it; they will see me with the broom and- _Elphaba's thought was cut off.

"Elphaba? Is that you?"

Elphaba left the broom out on the balcony, and went inside. "Oh no, I'm Glinda." Elphaba did a very bad toss-toss."

"Elphaba, I know it's you, don't worry, I'm Fiyero. Madame Morrible told me the other day tht she did a spell to switch you and Glinda."

"Ok, you've got me, but how did you become captain of the guards?" Elphaba asked.

"I never thought I'd say this, but hard work." Fiyero replied. "I've missed you, the real Glinda actually proposed to me just a few days ago before the spell."

"Did you accept?" Elphaba asked.

"Well, it was strange, she threw an engagement party and that was the first I heard of the whole thing; so, uh not really. The truth is… um..i…"

"Yes Fiyero?" Elphaba tried to speed him up.

"Elphaba, I think… I'm in love with you."

Elphaba smiled. "Before I left for the Emerald City to meet the wizard that day, I was starting to think that I might be in love with you." They just stood there for a minute looking at each other until Elphaba said "Can you help Glinda and I get back to normal? We need a spell to change us back."

"Of course I will, it is strange to talk to you, but be looking at Glinda."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow at Fiyero. "So, you'll help us because you want us to look normal, not because I could be arrested and thrown in prison for life, or worse?"

"It is pretty easy to tell it's you, Elphaba with your facial expressions." Fiyero said smirking. Elphaba just rolled her eyes.

Elphaba and Fiyero went to the palace library to find a spell. As they searched the library, Fiyero asked a lot of questions. "Have you talked to the real Glinda since this happened?"

"yes."

"Have you traveled by bubble?"

"Yes."

"Does Madame Morrible know?"

Elphaba realized that Fiyero was just standing there asking questions. "Fiyero! Less talking, more looking!"

"Sorry Elphaba."

Just then, Morrible walked in. "Did someone say 'Elphaba?'"

**Uh oh! Another cliffie! Please I cannot stress this enough PLEASE review! I have only been getting about 2 reviews per chapter. I know you guys can do better than that :D remember, your reviews are what inspire me to write. I would never discontinue a story because people aren't reviewing enough, but you know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Recap: **_Just then, Morrible walked in. "Did someone say 'Elphaba?'"_

Unfortunately, Fiyero and Elphaba (who was still in Glinda's body) were right in Morrible's sight line. "YOU! The spell did work didn't it! You are ELPHABA!"

Elphaba tried to play it cool "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, Madame Morrible, but if you'll excuse me, I need to help Fiyero find a book." Elphaba smiled in a very Glinda way.

"Hmm, I have my eye on you." Morrible said before storming out of the library.

"Phew, that was a close one!" Elphaba said. "Now, let's keep looking!"

After about tem more minutes, Elphaba found a spell. "Hey, I think I found something!" Elphaba said happily. "Acken atum eli…"

Then, Madame Morrible popped out from her hiding place. Which made Elphaba (In Glinda's body) stop short. "AHA! I knew that you were Elphaba!" she shouted.

_Oh no this is the end… _Elphaba thought. "You're coming with me!" Morrible said.

Fiyero tried to cover for Elphaba. "Hey! GLINDA isn't going anywhere!" he head on to Elphaba's arm.

"Oh how funny, you think this is Glinda!? Well, watch and learn!" Morrible chanted a spell and Elphaba went back to normal.

"Looks like we are going to have a witch execution in a few days!" Morrible cackled evilly and dragged Elphaba away.

Fiyero dropped to his knees dramatically "NOOOO, ELPHABA!"

At Kiamo ko castle, there was a flash of pink light and Glinda suddenly turned back into herself. "Whoa! How'd the world get so big? Oh, Elphie must have found a spell, and I am my normal size now! *giggle* great! Now I'll go back to the Emerald city. I'll probably bump into Elphie on the way too."

Glinda found the broom that Elphaba left her and without too much trouble, flew off into the sky.

In the emerald city palace dungeons, Madame Morrible opened the door to a cell, and threw Elphaba in. "You'll be staying here!"

Elphaba looked defiantly at the fish and said "I will get out of here! You'll see!"

Morrible just cackled and said "You just try, GUARDS!" 4 guards came running in and Morrible said "You keep a close watch on this one and make sure she doesn't try any… funny business."

They saluted Morrible, and she went away.

Meanwhile, Fiyero in Glinda's room (where Elphaba had stayed) kicking himself for being brainless. _If it wasn't for me, Elphaba wouldn't be locked up… and on death row… I have to save her! _Then, he noticed that Glinda had just landed on the balcony. "Glinda!"

She came in. "where's Elphie?"

"In the dungeon, she wasn't the one who changed you two back, it was Morrible, she discoverated that Elphaba was you, and… well, she's in BIG trouble Glinda. Madame Morrible said something about 'a witch execution!'"

"OH NO! we have to do something!"

**Sorry for the short update, but I needed a good cliffie ;) reviews are much appreciated**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody, I know that it's been a while, but I got busy. I'm back now though! If you don't remember what happened last, look back to the last chapter, otherwise, you might get confusified.**

Because Fiyero was the captain of the guards, he and Glinda decided that he would go down to the dungeon and look for Elphaba. "Are you sure you can do this without creating any rumor or speculation?" asked Glinda

"I think so… just as long as Morrible isn't down there, I shouldn't have much trouble at all."

"Well then, good luck." Fiyero got into his uniform and, in a professional manner, went started his way down to the dungeon.

"Captain Fiyero! What are you doing here?" one of the royal guards, Derrick, asked cheerfully.

"I am here to see the wicked witch of the west, I hear that she has been captured." Fiyero replied as convincingly as he could.

"Oh? Well, I heard that you were the one to capture her." Derrick stated inquisitively.

"Well, um… that must just be a rumor then!" Fiyero said smiling a little bit too guiltily. "so, which cell is she in, no pun intended."

Thankfully, Derrick was not one of the most intelligent guards, so Fiyero's change of subject was successful. "Ah ha ha! WITCH cell!" Derrick laughed at Fiyero's unintentional pun.

"No, seriously, what cell is she being held in? I have orders from Madame Morrible to check on her." Fiyero acted very serious, which was unusual for him.

"The witch is being held in the 12th cell on the left – uh, I mean right." Derrick replied.

"Thank you." Fiyero quickly found Elphaba's cell. Surprisingly, no one was paying too much attention to it. "Elphaba!" Fiyero whispered.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba stood up and tried to go to the bars of her cell, but unfortunately, the cuffs on her hands kept her from going too far.

"Can you try to use your powers to get you out of there?" Fiyero asked.

"No," Elphaba replied "they gave me a drug to suppress my powers."

"Elphaba, we have to get you out of there, Morrible was talking about a witch execution!"

"How? It's almost impossible, I have no magic, there are guards everywhere, and I am chained to the wall."

"Glinda and I are NOT going to give up, Elphaba. We will come up with a plan and you will be rescued. We won't let Morrible kill you."

"I trust you Fiyero, but PLEASE don't do anything brainless!" Elphaba said.

"I won't, Fae."

"Fae? Where did that come from?" asked Elphaba.

"I don't know, it just sort of slipped out, but that's not important- "

"Hey! What are you doing talking to the witch?" Edward, one of Oz's top guards cut off Fiyero and Elphaba's conversation.

"I – uh… I need to go!" Fiyero ran to the exit, and Elphaba shook her head.

_There he goes again with the brainlessness! _She thought. _They are going to find out that he is committing treason! _Elphaba sat down and tried to formulate a plan.

Meanwhile, as Fiyero hurried up the steps of the palace, he overheard Morrible talking with Edward. "We need to detain Fiyero and Glinda, just until the execution." She said. "I think they might be trying to help Elph- I mean the wicked witch escape!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Edward saluted Morrible, and then went away, presumably to go look for Glinda and Fiyero. Lucky for Fiyero, who was standing just out of Morrible and Edward's eyesight, the guard went in the opposite direction.

"Phew! Fiyero sighed, and then went to go and look for Glinda. A plan slowly began to form in his mind. If he and Glinda escaped by bubble without anyone noticing, they could go and hatch a plan to rescue the green girl.

Fiyero started up the staircase leading to the bedchambers. _What if we can't save Elphaba? _He thought. _I don't think I could go on!_ Fiyero was on one of the last few steps, lost in thought when he suddenly slipped and began to fall down the stairs. "WOAH!" he yelled too loudly.

When he reached the bottom of the rather long staircase, Fiyero only had numerous bruises, and scrapes. No broken bones. Unfortunately, Morrible who was seemingly ubiquitous was standing at the bottom of the stairs looking at Fiyero with raised eyebrows. "Hmm, it seems that it was easier to catch you than I thought!"

Glinda came rushing down the stairs "Fiyero, are you okay?"

"Ah!" cackled Morrible. "Two birds with one stone! Guards! Lock them up in the guest room, they will be questioned later."

"Wait, what? Why?" Glinda didn't even finish her sentence before two ozian guards grabbed her and Fiyero, and began to drag them up the stairs.

"Hey, Careful, I'm injured!" Fiyero shouted angrily. The two guards threw Fiyero and Glinda into a small guest room, the smallest in the palace, and locked the door.

Glinda ran to the door "Hey, let us out! You can't do this to me, I'm Glinda the good!" the guards only laughed evilly, and left.

**This might be my best cliffie yet! Will Elphaba live? Will Fiyero and Glinda escape? You'll have to wait and find out! There will be virtual cupcakes for reviewers :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Fiyero and Glinda paced around their small room pondering how they would escape. As they walked in circles, both knew that every second they were getting closer to not being able to save Elphaba. About half an hour after they had been locked in the room, Fiyero went slightly mad. "AGGGGGGGH!" he threw himself on the twin size bed, put a pillow over his head and kicked his legs as if he was a five year old throwing a tantrum.

Glinda watched him with astonishment. "Fiyero, we can't lose our sanity here, we must rescue Elphie! Stay calm."

Fiyero lifted the pillow off his head and glared at Glinda as if she had just said the most outrageous thing he had ever heard. "Stay calm? STAY CALM!? Glinda, do you even realize what sort of a situation we are in here!? Our best friend is basically sitting on death row, and there is absolutely nothing we can do about it!"

Glinda sat down on the edge of the bed. "Don't worry, we will escape, we have to. You know we can't just let ourselves stay trapped in here."

"Glinda, if Elphaba dies, I don' know if I will be able to carry on… I think…" Fiyero paused.

"What do you think?" Glinda asked.

"Glinda, I… I think I'm in love with Elphaba." There was a long pause. "You're not mad are you?"

"Fiyero, I thought you loved me..." Glinda sat there sad for a few moments thinking critically about the situation. "But, I suppose that if you really love her, I want you and Elphaba to be happy." Glinda smiled trying to stay positive.

"so… you're not going to kill me?" Fiyero asked.

"No, there are more important things to think about right now."

"Glinda, do you have your wand with you?" asked Fiyero.

"Yes, I have my small one… hey! If we smashed that window, I could float us out of here in bubbles!" Glinda said enthusiastically.

"That window is tiny." Fiyero pointed out. We could hardly fit through it, let alone in bubbles."

"True, but if we jumped out, and I did the spell in the air… no it's too dangerous. We'd fall to our deaths."

The two thought about it for a few minutes. "Do you know any other spells?" asked Fiyero.

"Well, I could attempt to blast through the wall, but you know how bad I am at magic, that could be disasterotious!"

"You have to try; we're Elphaba's only hope!" Fiyero exclaimed both desperately hopefully.

"Ok… here goes nothing!" Glinda did a series of motions with her wand, and suddenly, the wall blasted open with a loud 'BANG!' Glinda and Fiyero ducked at the opposite side of the room to protect themselves from the debris.

"You did it…and we're not dead!" Fiyero high-fived Glinda.

Suddenly, there was a shout from outside the door of the room. "Hey, what's going on in there?"

"We gotta move!" Fiyero said with improper grammar. Glinda, who hadn't noticed Fiyero's brainless mistake like Elphaba would have, nodded her head, and casted her bubble spell. They floated out of the hole in the wall elegantly and Glinda did a quick spell to fix the large hole, so they wouldn't look so suspicious. The guard unlocked the door and dashed in, Fiyero and Glinda had made it out just in time.

"That was REALLY close!" Glinda exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Elphaba who was sitting in the dungeon was trying not to lose hope of rescue. A guard came over to her cell. "You will be executed this evening at six o'clock, witch!" He said cruelly.

Elphaba just sighed. It was one o'clock in the afternoon; Glinda and Fiyero were running out of time.

Glinda and Fiyero landed in a forest, out of sight to come up with a plan to save their friend. "Maybe; we should just break into the dungeon and blast down her cell wall." Glinda said.

"No, it's too risky, what if we get captured… again. Then, we couldn't save her at all." Fiyero pointed out. "Hmm, I do have an idea though…"

Many hours later, Elphaba was forced out of her cell. It was going to be a public execution. The guards took her out to emerald city square where she was tied to a post. He guards got a few things ready.

Fiyero and Glinda were on their way going as fast as their bubbles would carry them. Both were silent with apprehension. Finally, they arrived, and landed in the crowd taking a very carefully planned path where no one would notice them.

Madame Morrible stood on the platform where Elphaba would be killed ad began speaking to the people. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to the long awaited end of our terror. Today, the wicked witch will at last be melted!"

The crowd cheered loudly. _Melted?_ Elphaba thought _that's just a rumor! I might actually live! I can feel my strength coming back, the drug they gave me is starting to wear off! _Even though she was supposed to feel hopeless, Elphaba couldn't feel luckier. _I'm going to give them quite a surprise!_

Fiyero and Glinda fought their way to the front of the crowd as Madame Morrible herself poured the bucket of water over Elphaba's head. Once the crowd could clearly see that she was not melting, Elphaba started to cackle. Everyone in the audience began to worry. The witch wasn't melting!

Elphaba couldn't see but behind her a guard was approaching her with a sword. "STOP!" Fiyero and Glinda both shouted at the same time…

**Oh the suspense! Reviews are VERY much appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, to start off, I would like to thank Doglover645 who has reviewed every chapter of this story, she has also reviewed many chapters of my other stories :). I appreciate all reviewers as well, but Doglover has really shown some support.**

_Elphaba couldn't see, but behind her a guard was approaching with a sword…_

"STOP!" Fiyero took a mighty leap on to the short platform and deflected the sword with his own body just before the man could impale Elphaba. "I won't let you kill her!" Fiyero shouted.

Madame Morrible got involved. "Ah, Fiyero how nice of you to join us!" she cackled evilly. "You know you won't be able to save your little lover."

"Lover? How did you- "

Morrible cut him off "we can kill you just as easily for treason, you know that right?"

Fiyero just stood there, not knowing what to do, but keeping a defiant look on his face, so as not to show any weakness. "Guards!" Morrible shouted. "Seize him!" two Ozian officials took Fiyero by the arms.

Fiyero and Elphaba both thought that all hope was lost for a few seconds, until Glinda took a stand. She floated up in a bubble so that no one could stop her as they did Fiyero. "Fellow Ozians you have been lied to and cheated!" Glinda yelled from her bubble.

"Look, its Glinda!" someone shouted.

"The 'wicked witch' was never really wicked; she was only trying to do the right thing! The wizard has been stripping the Animals of their rights, and forcing them into hiding. She has only been trying to help them, standing up for what was right!" Elphaba smiled up at Glinda knowing how much her best friend was sacrificing for her. Glinda continued her speech. "I was there when Elphaba and I first went to meet the wizard; she was tricked into making innocent monkeys into spies. I only stayed with the wizard because I wanted to be popular. I have been very selfish. I now know that I don't deserve to be titles 'Glinda the good'.

Glinda waited for a reaction. For a few seconds, there was only silence and whispers. That only lasted a few moments, because Morrible burst into outrage. "You pesky little witch!" she yelled to Glinda. "Guards, KILL the wicked witch!" she yelled meaning Elphaba.

The royal guards just simply stood there looking at each other. For a moment, the whole world seemed to stand still. The two men still detained Fiyero, Glinda was still watching from her bubble, and the rest of the Ozian soldiers just stood wondering what the right thing to do was.

Morrible seemed furious and slightly insane at the same time. "What are you thinking? Kill her while you have the chance!" they continued to stand still looking at each other. "Well, if you won't do it, then I will!" Morrible used her powers to create a huge bolt of lightning. It struck Elphaba hard. She slumped over, almost lifelessly.

"ELPHIE!" Glinda floated down in her bubble and untied Elphaba from the ropes. Fiyero struggled away from the soldiers and checked Elphaba's pulse.

"She's alive, but barely." He said. The audience just didn't know what to do at that point. They stood there watching with wide confused eyes.

"You two meddling, insolent menaces!" Morrible shouted. "I will not hesitate to punish the both of you for treason!" before Morrible could do anything too drastic, Glinda waved her wand and a huge bubble appeared around her, Fiyero, and Elphaba. Madame Morrible shot a bolt of lightning at the bubble as it floated away, but because Glinda's bubbles were invincibubbles, they were not affected.

"That was really close!" Glinda said.

"Close! You should have done something before Elphaba could get hurt!" Fiyero yelled angrily.

"Fiyero, I did what I could! I think you are getting overprotective of Elphie." Glinda replied.

Fiyero sighed. "I know… but she almost died! Elphaba! Elphaba, wake up!" the greengir in his arms didn't show any sign of life.

"Glinda, we can't let her die!" Fiyero was getting really frantic.

Glinda steered the bubble her balcony, which was on the opposite side of the palace from where the crowd had gathered to watch the 'witch execution'. Fiyero carried Elphaba, and Glinda opened the French door for them…

** Sorry for the shortie, but I wanted to draw out the suspense *cackles evilly* if you don't review, shame on you! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

Fiyero carried Elphaba inside Glinda's bedroom from the balcony and lay her down on the bed. "Glinda, do you know any healing spells?"Fiyero asked frantically.

Glinda thought for a moment, "No… 

"Then what are we going to do!?" Fiyero looked around the room. "Aha, A spell book!" He ran over to Glinda's dusty, untouched bookcase and found a spell book. He opened it, and dramatically flipped through the pages.

Glinda checked for a pulse. "Fiyero, hurry I can barely feel a pulse!"

"I can't understand what these words mean!" Fiyero whined.

"Bring it here!" Glinda shouted feeling very flustered. She looked through the book. "UGH I can't read anything!" Glinda started to pout and Fiyero sat with his head in his hands hopelessly.

Suddenly, the blonde remembered something. "Wait! All hope is not lost! When Elphie and I took Madame Morrible's sorcery seminar, we learned a healing spell… but I usually ended up doing something wrong and-"

Fiyero cut her off "Well do it then, we're desperate here!"

Glinda sighed nervously. "Ok… but I warned you." Glinda lifted her wand and said a few words pointing at Elphaba. When Glinda finished, there was a pause, and then a violent-looking red light came out of Glinda's wand into Elphaba's chest. The green girl groaned as if she was in terrible pain for a moment, and then there was a horrible stillness.

Fiyero gasped and reached for Elphie's wrist to check her pulse. He waited a few seconds, and then; "GLINDA, WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Glinda began to panic. "Fiyero… is she…"

"NO, Glinda she can't be, she just can't!" Fiyero shook Elphaba hard. "Elphaba, wake up! FAE! Don't leave me!" Elphaba didn't move.

Glinda put her hand on Fiyero's shoulder. "I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have tried that." The blonde had tears streaming down her face. She somehow managed to cry very daintily. The blonde witch hugged Fiyero and he hugged her back. He was also crying.

After they finished hugging, and Fiyero had lost all hope, he said his last words to the green girl. "Elphaba," he said as if she was still alive "I love you." He bent down and kissed Elphaba.

Suddenly, there was a bright greenish light that flowed over Elphaba and Fiyero. For a moment, the whole world seemed to be still, and then Elphaba opened her eyes. "I love you too, Fiyero."

Fiyero was shocked for a moment, and then it turned into happiness. "Fae!" they embraced. Glinda had a sad smile on her face.

Their celebrations lasted only for a few seconds, because Elphaba said "Wait, where's Morrible?" and tried to stand up. She collapsed onto the floor.

"Elphie!" Glinda helped her up. "Are you ok?"

"I guess coming back from the dead takes a lot out of you." Elphaba smiled.

As if on cue, Madame Morrible burst through the door "YOU!" she shouted.

**It's not over yet, guys! You're going to have to wait until the next chapter is posted to find out what happens, though! Unfortunately, there will be no update tomorrow because I will be busy. If you have a good idea as to what should happen, PLEASE P.M me! I promise I will give you credit.**


	10. Chapter 10

**WOW it's been a while! Sorry for not updating for, like, forever, but I had a serious case of writers block, and only one of you guys sent me ideas, which I appreciated (thank you LifelongLeahstar, the problem was though that sending Elphie back to prison seemed kind of repetitive.) enjoy the new chapter!**

_"You!" Shouted Morrible__**.**_

Fiyero and Glinda got in front of Elphaba protectively. "We aren't going to let you take her anywhere!" Fiyero snapped back at the fish.

"Watch your tongue, pretty boy, I can send you to the southstairs too!" Morrible made a ball of flames in her hand. "Now, move aside, or I'll have to make you!"

Fiyero and Glinda just stood there defiantly. Elphaba, who was sitting behind them uncharacteristically weakly, stood up a bit wobbly, and said "You aren't the only one who can use magic, fish!" the green witch used all of the strength inside of her to cast a spell to teleport far away.

"What!? That's not fair! Morrible yelled. "Guards seize them!" there was no times too escape. 2 guards came dashing into the room. They grabbed Glinda and Fiyero, and started to drag them away.

"Hey! Let us go!" Fiyero shouted. Morrible just cackled, and they were lead to the dungeons.

Far away, in the western woods by Kiamo ko, Elphaba lay unconscious. She was alive, but needed rest. A Goat wandering in the woods saw Elphaba and immediately recognized her. He went to get some friends to assist him in helping the green witch.

He went to an underground Animal hideout, and got 2 Wolves, and a Bear to help him. The four Animals went back to find Elphaba. They found her quickly and brought her back to the hideout.

The Animals put Elphaba in a bed to rest and mixed some healing herbs to give her. The Goat and one of the Wolves watched over Elphaba until she woke up a few hours later. She sat up carefully, and the world spun. The green witch lied back down. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Take it easy, Elphaba you're at the Animal hideout." A gruff voice answered.

"Dr. Dillamond?" Elphaba asked.

"Hello, Elphaba, it's good to see you again."

"But, I don't understand, how did you escape the wizard? And learn to speak again?"

"It's a long story, Miss Elphaba, and you need to rest. Now, what happened? How did you end up that way?" Dr. Dillamond asked.

"The last thing I remember is… oh no, Fiyero and Glinda… they need me! What was I thinking teleporting away!? I have to go back! Where's my broom?!" Elphaba attempted to get up, but the Goat stopped her.

"Miss Elphaba, you MUST rest. You're condition isn't good."

Elphie sighed. "Alright, but as soon as I can leave, I will."

"As you wish." Dr. Dillamond said.

Meanwhile, at the emerald city prison, Fiyero and Glinda were being locked up in a cell. "Hey! You can't put us in here!" Glinda yelled.

"Ya, I'm the captain of the guards!" Fiyero screamed.

The guards just laughed at him. "Glinda, we have to get out of here, Elphaba's in danger!" Fiyero said.

"Elphaba? What about us!?" Glinda pointed out. "It smells in here, and who knows when we will get out?"

"Elphaba's more important than me." Fiyero said softly while gripping the bars of the cell.

** What will happen next? You'll have to wait and see! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

Elphaba lay in bed in the animal hideout trying to rest up without worrying too much. Dr. Dillimond, and the other animals were very kind and let her vent about Fiyero and Glinda whenever she needed too.

After about three days, Elphaba was feeling much better and attempted to stand up.

"Be careful, Elphaba." Mishka the Wolf warned.

As Elphaba stood up, the world started to spin around. "Whoa, maybe I need another day." She said.

"Do you feel faint? Here, have some water." The Wolf suggested.

"Thank you." Elphaba gratefully accepted the water. "I would like to leave here tomorrow, my friends are in danger." She said.

"Of course, Miss Elphaba, but you must think first of your health. If you aren't feeling well, there is not much you can do to help them. You need your strength." And so, Elphaba stayed for a little longer.

Back in the Emerald city, Glinda and Fiyero were still locked up. "Fiyero, do you thing that it was a really bad idea to tell the people of Oz all of that?" Glinda asked.

"You had to, in order to save Elphaba." He replied. "You were very brave to do that for her."

"I'm sure you would have done the same." Glinda said.

"I would have probably done something stupid…" he paused and sighed. "I can't do anything right, Glinda. I've let us and Elphaba both get into danger, and we have no way of saving her."

Glinda put her hand on Fiyero's shoulder. "Don't you worry about Elphie, she's pretty tough. And besides, we'll get out of here" she smirked "I have a deviodious plan."

A few hours later, it was getting to be the evening, and the guard who was supposed to be monitoring the cell was falling asleep. Glinda and Fiyero had both noticed that at this time every day, he did that.

Glinda was humming a lullaby softly trying to get the guard to fall into a deep dark sleep. As she hummed, the blonde was making a hook out of the straw on the floor of the cell. Fiyero was watching intently, wondering what Glinda was going to do.

Soon, the hook was finished, and the guard was fast asleep. Glinda used it to grab onto the keys that were attached to his armor and gently bring them into the cell. She and Fiyero had a silent but celebratory victory moment, and then Glinda reached a hand out of the cell bars, and swiftly unlocked the door. She opened it just enough for her and Fiyero to escape. They ran down the hall trying desperately to find an exit.

"This way!" Fiyero shouted. The two dashed down a corridor.

Shouts of "Hey! Get back here!" were heard ubiquitously through the halls of the prison. As the blonde and the brainless turned another corner, they soon discovered that they themselves were in fact cornered.

"It's a good thing I have my mini wand with me! Bubbles!" Glinda shouted. She pointed her wand at the circle of guards that was surrounding them, and spun around, bubbles coming ferociously out of her wand.

The bubbles trapped the guards, and Fiyero and Glinda were able to escape through a secret exit that only Fiyero knew about.

"That was really close!" Fiyero said.

"You can say that again!" Glinda replied.

"You can say tha-" before Fiyero could finish his sentence, he noticed that a large fish-like woman was standing before them.

"You two are going nowhere!" Morrible yelled.

Elphaba was asleep, and dreaming. In her mind's eye, she saw Fiyero and Glinda being carried away by Madame Morrible. "Elphie, we need you! Help us!" she saw Glinda yell. The green girl woke with a start, suddenly upright in her bed.

"I can't stay here any longer, they need me!" she thought.

Elphaba got up, stumbling a little bit because she was still a bit weak. She searched every closet and nook until finally, she found something suitable for flying… a chair. She sighed. "This will have to do, since there isn't a single broom to be found." She thought aloud.

The green witch chanted a levitation spell, grabbed the Grimmerie, and left the animal hideout, flying towards the emerald city… and her best, and only friends.

**This is probably going to be the second to last chapter. We'll see if I can manage to wrap it up next time. PLEASE review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Last chapter guys!**

In the Emerald city, Glinda and Fiyero were in a prison cell… again. "Fiyero, do you think we'll ever see Elphie again?" Galinda asked while crying.

Fiyero put his hand on her shoulder. "Glinda, don't lose hope. Who knows, she might be flying over here on her broom now to save us!"

"You really think so?" Galinda asked looking a bit more herself.

"You never know." Fiyero replied.

Little did they know, the green witch really was flying over there to save them… on a chair. _Oh, I really hope those two aren't in too much trouble! _ She thought steering the chair as fast as it would go.

The small wooden chair that Elphaba was riding around on was not nearly as aero dynamic as the broom, and it was seeming to go REALLY slowly. "C'mon faster you- you SNAIL!" Elphaba shouted in frustration.

She shouted that so loudly that some people below her heard. They looked up. "LOOK! It's the witch!" One man shouted.

_Oh NO!_ Elphaba thought. _I'm done for!_

Much to her surprise, though, she heard a female voice say "It's ok dear, we don't have to be frightened, she's Elphaba. Haven't you heard about Glinda the good's speech?"

"Did you say Elphaba? Where? Another male voice asked.

The whole village was suddenly up in arms. "LOOK! It's Elphaba, and she's flying on a chair!"

The green woman hovered in the air for a moment shocked by everyone's reactions. "Um… hello everyone!" she said shyly waving at the gathered people.

The crowd below clapped and cheered as if Elphaba was a hero. The green girl was confused, and then she remembered the speech that Glinda had given to the people in the Emerald city. _So that's what's going on! The people of Oz don't think I'm wicked anymore! _ Elphaba thought. _ That's' just too good to be true, though…_

Elphaba continued flying as fast as witchly possible to find her friends.

After what felt like forever, Elphaba could see the Emerald city glimmering in the distance. _Ok, I can't take this anymore! I'm getting a broom. _Elphaba landed the chair in a town near Shiz University. "Look! It's Elphaba!" someone shouted. "Where?" another person asked. Soon, the town was all a flutter about Elphaba being there.

A teenaged girl came up to her and asked "Why are you flying a chair?"

Elphaba actually laughed a little bit. "Because I don't have my broom! Do you have one I could borrow? I really need to get to the Emerald city to save my-"

She was cut off by the girl's brother. "Fiyero and Glinda the good? We all know! All of Oz knows, and we're all rooting for you Elphaba!" he said.

"Wow, really?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes; and the entire Emerald city are protesting against Fiyero and Glinda's imprisonment! Please, take this broom; you need it more than I do!" an elderly woman said. She handed Elphaba a broom, and the green woman quickly enchanted it to fly.

"Thank you, all of you for the support!"Elphie said before taking off.

When she reached the emerald city, she realized that the boy had been right; everyone had signs and banners, and were protesting loudly. "LOOK! THERE'S OUR HERO! SAVE THEM ELPHABA!" someone said.

"YA!" everyone cheered for Elphaba, who was flying above the commotion. She blushed, not used to all of the attention, but continued flying in a businesslike manner. Her adrenaline was pumping. Elphaba was very nervous that she would not be able to save her friends, and let down all of Oz.

It seemed like both a matter of seconds and a lifetime to Elphaba between the time that she arrived at the emerald city, and when she reached the palace. The green witch landed on Glinda's balcony, which she had done countless times. She opened the door, and went inside carefully, so as not to alert anyone inside.

_This is a really Bad idea. _ Elphaba thought. _Someone's going to find me… _ She looked up. _Unless… _

The ceilings of the emerald city palace were known for being extremely high, and decorated with chandeliers and other decorations of grandeur. Elphaba's plan was to fly high to the ceiling on her broom away from any people.

She went to the door of Glinda's suite, and opened it once again cautiously. She then took to the ceiling flying swiftly, but quietly. _This place is huge! I don't know where the dungeons are! _ Elphaba turned a few corners, and went down a few staircases trying to make her way down.

"Look! There she is!" a gruff voice said. "After her!" another shouted. _I'm doomed! _The Gale Force was after Elphaba. Madame Morrible had probably put them on guard to make sure exactly what was going on didn't happen.

Elphaba flew the broom as fast and as high as she could to try to escape them. She turned corners, and made confusifying movements. "Get her!" they were shouting.

After a long time of flying frantically around the palace, Elphaba reached a mysterious looking door. _ Wait a second, I remember this door, it leads to the prison! _She thought. Sing a spell, Elphaba opened the door, flew inside, and then closed it, a thrown spear missed her by half an inch.

_That was close!_ Unfortunately, the green woman's relief did not last for long. "LOOK! It's the witch!" a prison guard shouted. _Oh boy, here we go again…._

In their cell, Glinda and Fiyero heard the commotion, and began to get excitified! "It must be Elphie! We're going to be rescued!" Glinda squealed.

Fiyero had a look of excitement on his face for a moment, but then, it faded fast. "Glinda, she's in danger." He said.

"Don't worry, Elphie's got magic on her side, she can beat anything. Plus, she has a will stronger than an ox!"

Fiyero sighed. "You're right." He replied.

The ceilings in the prison were much lower than the ones in the palace, and Elphaba had a much harder time dodging the attacks surrounding her. Glinda was right however, she had magic on her side and was not afraid to use it! The green witch used her powers to shoot lightning from her hands at the solders, as well as fire balls. They used spears, and muskets, but the weapons were not as good as Elphaba's magic.

Elphaba dodged bullets and spears hurtling through the air. The broom could not fly fast enough to completely outrun the guards, so she had to fight tooth and nail using everything she knew about defensive magic. She was good, but not invincible. A spear grazed her arm, leaving a cut. Elphaba put up a shield, but it was fairly weak. She had never been good at that spell.

Glinda and Fiyero could only watch, wishing they could do something to help their green friend.

After a while, the guards began to panic. The entire place was practically on fire, and all they had managed to do was give Elphaba a few scratches and scrapes. After about twenty minutes of fighting a losing battle against, the powerful green witch, they surrendered

They dropped their weapons, burned and bruised and kneeled. "We surrender!" shouted to Elphaba. Glinda and Fiyero smiled, and then high fived to congratulote their friend.

"If you'll let me rescue my friends over there, we will leave peacefully." Elphaba offered.

"NO!" one shouted.

"Aright then, you've asked for it." Elphaba raised flaming hand at him.

"OK, OK! Take them!"

Elphaba landed the broom, and started chanting a spell that would break the metal bars, and free Fiyero and Glinda. It shattered, and both of its former captives ran out and hugged their best friend.

"ELPHIEEEEEE!" Glinda got there first, and squeezed the life out of Elphaba.

"Glin… You're choking!" Elphaba managed to get out.

"Oh, sorry…" Elphaba smiled at her friend, but then she was engulfed in a new pair of arms. "Fae! I was so worried about you!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes endearingly. "You were WORRIED?" she asked.

"Well, yes." Fiyero replied feeling foolish, as he so often did when he was with Elphaba. He didn't mind though. She just seemed to prove herself stronger every time he saw her.

"let's get out of here!" Elphaba suggested.

"We can take Bubbles!" Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "It's the safest way."

"Ok then." Elphaba agreed.

"All of Oz loves you know." Glinda reminded her friend.

"I know… I've got a plan."

"What is it?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba discussed it with them while they got out of the dungeon, and back into the palace.

They went directly to Morrible the horrible's secret office, and busted in. Elphaba was ready with the Grimmerie. "What are you doing in he-"

Elphaba had cast the spell, and Morrible was asleep for eternity. High-fives were exchanged between the friends, and then it was time to go and find the wizard.

They all knew exactly where to look, because he rarely left his chamber where the citizens of Oz visited with their problems, as Elphaba and Galinda once did. They opened the doors to the room, and as usual, the Oz head came to life. "Who goes there!" it bellowed.

"It is Glinda, Elphaba and Fiyero!" Glinda replied back, about ten times more bravely than she usually would.

The wizard came out from behind the curtain. "Ahh, it's you three…."

Glinda cut him off. "I want you to leave Oz. I'll make the pronouncement myself; the strains of wizardship have been too much, and you're taking an indefinite leave of absence. You'd better go get your balloon ready!"

The wizard looked shocked. "Why!?"

Elphaba sighed impatiently, but Glinda spoke up. "You ruined my best friend's life. And besides, no one likes you anymore anyway. Haven't you heard what the people of Oz have been saying? Well, actually I haven't, but Elphie here has. They want her to take over. Now, be gone!"

The wizard stumbled off, and the two witches, and Fiyero went off to Glinda's balcony where she gave speeches to the people of Oz. "Citizens of Oz, I have wonderful news! I am free, and The wizard will be taking an indefinite leave of absence, and I will take over ruling Oz!"

The audience clapped and cheered. A flower was thrown to Elphaba. "Three cheers for Elphaba, the hero of Oz!" a man shouted over the cheering.

"hip hip hooray!" they yelled. Elphaba's cheeks turned a deeper shade of green.

"Elphie," Glinda said, "it sounds like the people want YOU to be their new ruler!"

"Me? No, I couldn't. Not after being a fugitive for so long! They won't trust me… and I don't trust myself to do that correctly." Elphaba replied.

"Well then, maybe you'd like to be the princess of the Vinkus!" Fiyero got down on one knee. The crowd went silent. "Fae, I love you. You're the most amazing woman I know… I don't have a ring, but will you marry me?"

Elphaba pulled him to his feet. "Of course I will!" they had a long passionate kiss, and there was a collective AWWWW! From the audience.

"I will take over as Queen of Oz." Glinda told everyone. "And the first order of business, paint the Emerald City pink!"

Elphaba broke free from Fiyero's arms. "NO!"

"Just kidding! The first order of business will be to lift the Animal bans!"

**The end! REVIEW!**

**There may or may not be a sequel…**


End file.
